


[Podfic of] Selected Contributions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

by Podcath



Category: Dark Angel, Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek (2009), The West Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Selected Contributions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New World Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62087) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [Tart but Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66046) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [Out of the Loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62088) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [And It's Surely To Their Credit (The Five-by-Five Friendship Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193277) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [Hermione Granger: Minister of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678082) by [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus). 



**Title:** [ New World Order](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62087)  
 **Author:** [ Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
 **Fandom:** Dark Angel  
 **Character:** Original Cindy  
 **Author's Summary:** Original Cindy's no fool. (for halfamoon 2009.)  
 **Length:** 0:54  
 **Download Link:** [Here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bDark%20Angel%5d%20New%20World%20Order.mp3) (0.41 MB)  


 **Title:** [Tart but Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66046)  
 **Author:** [Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
 **Fandom:** Gilmore Girls  
 **Characters:** Lorelai Gilmore &Emily Gilmore  
 **Author's Summary:** "I wore my special cake-tasting pants and brought my cake-tasting fork."  
 **Length:** 4:26  
 **Download Link:** [Here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bGilmore%20Girls%5d%20Tart%20but%20Sweet.mp3) (2.1 MB)  


 **Title:** [Out of the Loop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62088)  
 **Author:** [Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
 **Fandom:** The West Wing  
 **Character:** C.J. Cregg  
 **Author's Summary:** : "We're two brilliant, well-educated women. How hard could it be?"  
 **Length:** 1:54  
 **Download Link:** [Here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bThe%20West%20Wing%5d%20Out%20of%20the%20Loop.mp3) (0.88 MB)  


 **Title:** [ And It's Surely to Their Credit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/193277)  
 **Author:** [ Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot  
 **Characters:** Nyota Uhura, Jim Kirk  
 **Author's Summary:** Nyota is surprised to learn that she and James Kirk have a number of things in common.  
 **Length:** 8:40  
 **Download Link:** [Here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bStar%20Trek%20Reboot%5d%20And%20It's%20Surely%20to%20Their%20Credit.mp3) (4.03 MB)  


 **Title:** [Hermione Granger: Minister of Magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678082)  
 **Author:** [ Icarus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Characters:** Hermione Granger, Harry Potter  
 **Author's Summary:** It only took thousands of years, Voldemort, a Wizarding war, and a major election scandal for a woman to finally come in third. (For [14valentines](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/14valentines2013).)  
 **Length:** 9:51  
 **Download Link:** [Here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20Hermione%20Granger%20Minister%20of%20Magic.mp3) (4.4 MB)  



End file.
